His and His Alone
by Avid Vampire Hunter
Summary: UlquiHime: He is a demon, meant to serve a princess. Nothing more. (AU)
1. The Servant

He kneels before her, staring coldly at the floor. As a demon, he has nothing better to do. No obligations to uphold. As long as a purpose is offered to his existence, he would serve even the lowliest of worms.

The woman will be no different.

She motions for him to rise. His eyes, which see everything, notice the clumsiness of this action. Is she flustered? No, she shouldn't be. Afraid? That sounds a little easier to believe.

Their eyes meet for the first time. No, there is no fear in them, only a power stronger than his own. He can feel the cold shiver of apprehension as it writhes its way down his spine, in and out of the empty gouge in his chest. The way she looks down on him is not hard to swallow, but the tangible gentleness is. What idiocy!

She is above him, not only because she stands upon a polished staircase, but because she is now his master, and he, her servant.

He looks away. Yes, a servant. Nothing more.

* * *

**Author's note: **This story is made up of very, _very _short chapters, but I promise the story is worth the constant 'next chapter' button pressing. *smiles* And the reviews.

(Thanks Michelle~)

Please leave a review, I love those things... But not as much as I love my readers~

*hugs* –Avi


	2. The Princess

She watches him from the corner of her eye. There is a sense about him she cannot place. A darkness, an emptiness. Despite the pride in his shoulders, and the sureness in his steps, there is still something about this man, this _demon_, that echoes a life of despair.

She had to ask him to walk beside her. His duty, as assigned by her brother– the king –is to protect her. To make her feel safe. She didn't feel safe unless she could see him.

His name is complicated. Hard to learn. But when she had begun to speak it, it came so easily, as if it had been the only word she'd ever spoken.

He leaves her at the door without another word, standing to wait outside this place she is to meet her brother. A sick king.

There is a hollow feeling when the door closes behind her.

She approaches her brother silently, as if afraid to wake him. He is not sleeping. Sickness seeps from his lungs, shaking his chest. Yet he still smiles at her.

He tells her that he is dying.

The heaviness in her heart becomes something real, something that could finally be seen. She cries, hard and long, wanting to hold her precious brother, but not allowed lest she become sick, too.

So she weeps, the world around her empty of any small light for hope.

* * *

**Author's note:** Don't worry, there won't be author's notes for every chapter~ I just wanted to let you know that the chapters alternate between perspectives: Ulquiorra then Orihime. You might also notice that they don't say names, or even say anything at all! This is done on purpose, to increase... I don't know what. But can't you _feel _the tension!?

The word 'duty' was put in here on purpose. Sorry if it ruined "the mood" for you...

See you at the end of the last chapter! Please remember to leave reviews! If you like this story, make it known!

*hugs* –Avi


	3. The Darkness

She is smiling again. When will she ever not smile? He can see how hollow her eyes have become, but says nothing nonetheless. His job is to guard her, it is not necessary to worry about something so trivial.

Guard her. Nothing more.


	4. The Rules

Love cannot stop death.

The precious king is lost. She does not come to power, another man does. A regal man.

New rules are set for her. The king's dying requests are restrictions.

She cannot leave.

She cannot be left unguarded.

She cannot marry.


	5. The Restraint

His princess is crying. He can hear the soft whimpers seep from beneath her chamber door. He does not move from his post before the entrance. He watches the emptiness. Watch and wait for something that will never come.

Don't move away. Don't let her see how weak you really are.


	6. The Emptiness

Emptiness. Wholeness. Sight.

Everything has become nothing. The only life she'd ever known is now a cage. The only love she'd ever received, burnt to ashes and stored away in a tomb. Her brother. Their king...

The tears don't stop, so she doesn't bother to wipe them away any more. Has anyone ever felt such loss? Such loneliness?

_Him_, perhaps...

He always stands there, even when she can't see him. The despair that she had felt before... it is so hard to feel now... Despite what they say, he is more than a demon. More than a servant. Oh, she can hear the whispers. The hatred. The fear. Yet he expects that? Accepts it?

She doesn't have the strength to leave her hell and ask.


	7. The Cold

She is sitting in a dark corner, shoulders shaking and head in her arms. The chamber is cold, too cold for the season. He does not need to wonder why she convulses. He grabs a blanket more hastily than he is aware of, draping it over her. He wraps his arms around her hesitantly, though, as if afraid her flesh will burn him.

He picks her up from the floor slowly. Her feet do not move on their own. If she is to sleep that night, she will need to have warmth. The demon carries her to her bed then, and watches her face as exhaustion clouds her mind. Her head falls against his chest, hair like fire spilling over his arm. His princess's all too familiar scent wafts up to him, and his still and cold blood begins to thrum behind his skin as it never has before.

Her servant lays her down, covering her and her enticement, hoping to bury that which has surfaced. His princess truly is a remarkable creature. His claws trace delicately along the soft surface of her cheek, damp and tinted rose. The demon is careful not to disturb her. He turns to leave, and a hand grabs his arm. She gently pleads him to stay with her, and like a good servant, he obliges.

So he sits at her bedside, awake while she dreams.

He cannot sleep. The demon is not like humans, who are so willing to leave themselves vulnerable in the night. He watches her breathe, entranced by the slow and easy movement. How easy it would be to stop that steady intake. But he is loyal, if not without some small degree of honor. And as he silently ponders her, he realizes that he would do anything she requested of him, as long as it would ensure her breath.


	8. The Year

It doesn't feel like a year to her.

Her demon, they call him. This, she is not surprised. She has gotten to know him better. Learned to see how he sees, to hear how he speaks. He is strange, of course! His abnormality has rubbed off on her, bringing her back to an old happiness she'd thought was long gone.

She calls to him, and watches dumbly when he turns to look at her. Those eyes, good God those eyes!

The princess doesn't ask permission to wrap her arms around his neck, to hold him tightly. This has recently become a greeting. A year. One year... It all went by so fast.

She can't help but shiver when she feels his palm on her back, and the flesh on her arms and neck raise when he pulls gently at the ends of her hair. Her pride over his obvious fascination is overridden with embarrassment when he reminds her how late she is. Whispering it in her ear in that strange voice of his...

And so they leave, as they'd always done.


	9. The Purpose

His princess has given him purpose. As long as he is beside her, nothing is without worth. The demon watches as she picks delicate flowers, arranging them into a brightly colored mess. He studies her face intently, watching every small crinkle form in the corners of her now shining eyes.

His princess stands once again, and meets his gaze. She takes his hand, which he has freely given only to her. His princess smiles warmly up at him, causing something within him to clench, as would a fist.


	10. The Promise

He'll use his wings for her.

The air is colder than she would have thought. But the night was so beautiful, so right...

She asks him a question, one that has been eating away at her mind. Something she wants desperately, but is not allowed to have. As his wings glide, and his arms hold her gently, he asks the same of her.

Eternity. Can one promise that? Much less a human? Her mind, flooded with joy, cannot think of mortality now. Of her eventual aging. Dying...

But his words are true– she can see it in his eyes –that he means this promise, this proposal... When he asks if she is afraid, she can only answer honestly.

So a rule is broken.


	11. The Pulse

**Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Wife. Such a strange term...

He kisses her as he knows she would appreciate. Slowly, deftly, like the touch of a feather. Anything more than this would be too much to abstain his longing further.

Her touch has become like fire, each small digit burning through his flesh. He feels something small and wet slide past his lip. Whether it was accidental or not, he no longer cares. Whatever control he had has already been lost.

He devours her ravenously, like the starving man he is. His own tongue delves into her warm mouth. Gentleness forgotten, his mind empty of all thought except of that to claim what is his and his alone. His princess responds with a surprising eagerness, and she wraps her arms around him, enveloping him in her intoxicating scent. He is certain she can hear his pulse drum rapidly.

The demon's palms explore her back, one slipping into her hair and he moves her against him. She moans for him, only raising his desire. Their breathing becomes labored, stuffing the atmosphere with their passions.

He is soon upon her, shredded cloth of her gown discarded somewhere on the floor. He hovers over her, exploring and tasting where no other soul dared venture before, and if they were wise never will. Her flesh is flush against his, and softer than the finest silk. The demon trails kiss after kiss from behind her ear, leaving a trail of desire down to her collarbone, and from there on even further. His princess moves against him, expressing her desperation. His hunger escalates, becoming feral and untamed.

He holds her tightly as both of them transcend time. Fulfillment is his, and now, so is she. He cannot help but stare into her eyes, which are full of wonder and adoration. He kisses her once again, sealing and expressing what he could never put into words.


	12. The Freedom

**Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Is there such a thing as captivity?

These arms that enclose around her seem endless. Strong, like towers.

She's never felt so small... her heart has never raced so fast. Throbbing... pleasure... pain... ecstasy...

Him.

Once. Twice. It's never enough. Days could pass. They might as well be centuries. He's become a drug to her, a drug she is not allowed to have. Bound in soul and body.

Sometimes she is not too shy as to initiate it. He could be doing the simplest thing, his monomania of staring into a hearth. Three words can unleash him, can give her that which she has decided to no longer live without. Three words...

_Come with me._

Her heart shoots into her throat at his touch. What a sensation! The pure ferociousness of this demon's passion! This unbridled desire! So liberating, so free! If she had known how long he'd been holding this back from her, she'd have married him sooner. Rule or no, she could never deny her love for him.

Husband... what a perfect word!

He is fast, sometimes too fast. She remembers the pain after their first night... the aching in every muscle, the inability to use her legs. But, oh, it was worth it! To see that satisfaction, that _love_, in his eyes!

There is no need for him to be gentle. The princess only desires his pleasure. To feel his nature in such a raw form, concentrated for her, and only her! What a blessing!

She smiles as she kisses him, unaffected by embarrassment. All of that has been consumed in the burning under her skin.

Fire.

She likes in when he kisses under her ear, his teeth ebbing at the sensitive flesh. His breathing is so loud there, so uncontrolled and hard. She loves his wings, spread wide above her, twitching every now and then when he moans her name. Such reward!

Ice.

There is no barrier. No prison. Nothing to keep him away. She can feel him there, in such a secretive place. The first and only.

It's like a dance, this movement. He is graceful, a fearful predator, eyes hungry.

She is a wide-eyed doe. She can only stare and wait to be devoured.

The noises she makes are strange in her own ears, something she's never heard, never uttered before him. Before she knows it, all control of herself is gone, and in a bursting crash, like a strong wave on the seashore, reality is washed away.

No, captivity no longer exists. Not when she's with him.


	13. The Selfish

She sleeps beside him as he moves her hair through his claws, no longer paying attention to whatever may lurk behind her door. The demon is unable to rest, but finds peace nonetheless.

As a demon, he had wished to devour her. A lost creature of wrath and desire, only ever expressed when his princess is near.

As a servant, he wishes to lay at her feet and worship her, provide her with anything she asks of him. He would give his very life to ensure her wellbeing.

But as a man, his wishes border on the selfish. He will throw his arms around her, and hold his princess and beg her to forever remain. He knows what is inevitable, yet he does not care. All that matters is her. His princess, the only sun that has ever risen in his existence.

He brings himself closer to her to tread the soft skin of her neck with his lips. His princess sighs appreciatively beside him as she sleeps. An arm drapes around her to bring her closer to him. The demon will never give her up; His selfish desires are too great for whatever shred of humanity he has to push her away. He murmurs soft words in her ear in the language of his people. Confessing to her, claiming her. He caresses the naked skin of her waist underneath the covers, the feel of her skin setting him on fire. She belongs to him, and only him.

She is his, and his alone.


	14. The War

Yet again, how the time flies...

Skies covered and clouded in black smoke, the cries of thousands, their blood calling from the earth.

She begs him not to leave. To stay with her. Never leave her side. Not for this...

But this is what their kingdom calls for, doesn't it? A powerful demon, to conquer all, to vanquish!?

If he does not leave, they will suspect. He asks her many times if she wants to leave, to break another rule. The princess will not do this. She still has ties to the tomb of the dead king.

So he will fight. He will return. He is the strongest.

When news of the reason behind this war reaches their ears, she can see the hard resolution in his eyes. It would be a hopeless cause to stop him now.

One more night is all she had left with him, then, watching helplessly as his wings snapped open, he took to the air, disappearing in her now gloomy world.


	15. The Red

There is blood. Enough to cover the entire plain in gore and shredded life. If they want to get to his princess, they will have to go through him.

All he sees is red. Their lives are shed before him, the demon's senses clouded with the metallic stench of death.

Enemy.

Enemy.

No one will touch his princess.


	16. The Lightning

How long has it been? Years? Months? Minutes!?

The princess had never felt such a threat of insanity before. The empty space beside her gapes open so wide. Threatening to swallow her whole.

Falling.

Explosions sound now and then. The eerie green light of otherworldly battle. Those in the palace would call her demon a god whom holds lightning in his hand.

The outer edges of her vision have been black, she looks, but does not see.

Until the black in the sky disappears, and the shadows of a frightening creature in flight approaches from the horizon.

She runs.


	17. The Demon

**Read at your own risk.**

* * *

Rain is falling when he approaches her, bloodstained and battle-worn. His princess throws her arms around him, clutching hands in his hair and whispering endearments into his ear as tears stream down her face.

She kisses his cheek shakily. His true nature is too close to the surface for him to suppress his longing.

He shreds her clothing amongst the trees, gripping her forcefully and moving himself against her, his princess becoming pinned between a tree and his desire. He kisses her roughly, eliciting a gasp from his princess.

The demon slows partially, holding both hands on her waist to feel her roll against him. He hisses in her ear, pleasure washing through him like only she could accomplish.

They continue with vigorous energy, both unaware of the prying and horrified eyes from behind the trees.


	18. The Discovery

Discovery.

They have found them out. Oh! How foolish is she! She could have ran!

But they corner her now. She is too frightened to call out. No more will left to run.

And when they strike, he is there.

And they die.

Discovery... they can do no more...


	19. The Blind

They have binded him.

The sky is colored red when they pull her away. His princess calls for him, and he must answer. He pulls against the bonds with the strength of a hundred men.

Chains, rope, and fire surround him, and yet he reaches for his princess. Their hands only brush when the sight in his left eye is stolen from him. A cloth is tied around his head, concealing his vision, and the bloodcurdling screams of his princess dies away in his ears.


	20. The Lullaby

She had never heard him scream before.

She is bound. Gently. They do not want to hurt the dead king's sister.

She pulls against it, trying to reach the door. She can hear him, shouting her name. Her heart feels as though it is being ripped from her chest. Stolen.

Why?

Why!?

_Why!?_

At night, her exhaustion begins to consume her, as does the unseen pains beneath her stomach. She touches it carefully, as to not disturb the resident further.

So she sings a lullaby.

Sad and soft, the way it should be.


	21. The Chains

**Read at your own risk.**

* * *

The chains cannot contain his voice.

It permeates the air in agonizing screams. With hands attached to broken limbs, he pulls against the chains with everything he can, tearing apart the tendons in his arms.

She cannot be gone, she can't. Every last inch of his sanity is squeezed and pressed in the darkness empty of his princess.

Blood is everywhere, his blood. The stench does not stop his calling and pulling for her. He yearns for his princess.

Her gentle hands on his face is the only thing that calms the storm within him. The demon continues to chant her name above her calling his.

His princess caresses his face, slowly removing the blindfold. He hears her when she gasps in horror at the sight of his lost eye and torn flesh.

His princess holds him to her as she weeps. Despair grips his being, knowing that he is unable to comfort her with the security of an embrace. She runs her hands through his pitch hair, most likely trying to savor what would soon be nonexistent. He is no fool. He will die tomorrow.

He kisses his princess softly, using the only comfort he knows how to bring. He can taste the salt and dewy skin of her cheeks as his lips travel the familiar path of her face.

The desire comes naturally to him, he supposes. When she holds him to her chest, he begins to suck. This is the last night he will ever spend with her, and the despair and anger will not stop him from offering himself to her fully before his body is taken from him.

His princess holds the demon desperately, tears still falling and soft sobs filling the space where pleasure and passion used to reside. His insides twist and shake, pain and despair creating a void in his soul. He wants nothing more than to hold her in his arms when they fall into ecstasy.

How desperately he longs to run his hands through her hair and feel her heart beat rapidly under his palm. He whispers words in her ear, tears brimming in his eye that would only reflect her. His princess.

He tells her everything he had never spoken, taboo words that should never be said by one such as him. How much she means to him.

How much he loves her.

They remain this way until she is dragged away again, his desperate gaze following after her until he closes his eye again. His world is void. But as long as his heart belongs to her, that part of him would always remain.

Even though he is a prisoner, she still belongs to him.

Her love is his, and his alone.


	22. The Seal

They say the end will come in fire. Some say in ice. For her, it came with his death. Her precious one. Her demon. Her servant. Her husband.

Her love.

But love cannot stop death.

Is it possible to still feel those tears? Her life seemed to be made of them. Oh, cruel fate! She had endangered him with her very presence!

She does not regret loving him... Becoming his... His alone...

She watches him there, kneeling on the ground. He could break free of this bondage. He could! She would cry out for him to, if not for the blade against her throat.

So he must obey, mustn't he?

Suddenly, a resolution comes upon her. An idea. Perhaps, if not for this, he would run away. If she were to die, he would have no more ties to this place. He could leave!

His eye focuses on her. She tries so hard to show him with her own. Her agony, her grief.

His, so full of love. The words he had spoken the previous night, ringing like bells in her ears. Heaven calling her home.

His eye closes. A seal.

_I am yours_, she whispers...

...And breaks free at last.


	23. The End

The sky is still red.

The demon kneels as he had before he loved his princess. As the blade rises and prepares the final defeat, his eye is on her. He wants to comfort his princess when he sees the tears falling. He had told her the night before that he was content with his fate, so long as she lived. As long as she knows how much he truly cherishes her, then his purpose has been fulfilled.

His eye is closed when the steel flies through the air, but the sound of cut skin does not belong to his own.

It feels like time has frozen when his eye opens at the sickening noise. His princess stands before him, eyes wide and empty with tears stiff on her face.

He can't bring his voice to scream as she falls to the ground, blood trailing behind her like a banner.

He pulls at every bind, the fury of a demon strong behind him. Every spectator falls before his claws, yet all of these souls are not enough to equal that of his princess.

Then it is all over.

Her limp form is held in his arms, and he shakes her gently, then violently, desperation and agony in his voice as he repeatedly calls her name. He cries her name over and over and over, every syllable burning him, strangling him. He buries his face in her neck, her once lively and beautiful scent masked with the smell of her blood. Tears fall, accompanying his convulsing shoulders as he sobs and rocks her gently.

He ignores the shaky blade pressed against the back of his neck. When he is finally released, his stilling heartbeat manages to bleed for his princess.

_It is done_, he says...

...His heart is hers, and hers alone.

* * *

**Author's note: **And there you have it. All finished. What? It's called a tragedy for a reason! *impish grin* I hope you don't think lowly of my first attempt at smut...

Thank you for reading this. Hope it wasn't too OOC for you guys... Please let me know how you liked it, but please DO NOT SPOIL THE END IN THE REVIEWS! Sometimes people read those before the story, it could totally ruin everything! So please, leave a nice, long, scream. :)

*hugs* –Avi


End file.
